Pain Reborn
by The O.C. Creator
Summary: When Nagato, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Konan are brought back to life by Kabuto, and able to destroy him, will the entire world feel his pain?


**A/N: Hello! This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction. It is called Pain Reborn. Now, my Edo Tensei will work a bit different in this fanfiction than canon (am I using that right? .-.). No spoilers, though you probably know who will be using Edo Tensei. This fellow is able to choose the form in which his reanimations take, and he has to go through a certain process to put the reanimations under his control. Nagato will take his child form, and Konan will take her adult form. Now, let's begin! Oh, wait, one more thing. Any names mentioned in here, but not the anime, I used translate for, okay. CHILL OUT!**

"Alright," Kabuto monologued. "Now, to summon the Akatsuki. I guess Nagato should take his child form. I don't want him beat up and near the verge of death." He remembered Nagato as an adult. Even though Nagato was a master at controlling the Six Paths of Pain, he needed to be strong. **Edo Tensei!** Kabuto called out to summon the corpses of the Akatsuki members. His main trump cards were Konan and Nagato. Something didn't feel right, though. He felt as if he didn't have control of any of the Akatsuki members. He then realized something very important. When he was summoning the Akatsuki members, he broke focus. He didn't complete the process to control them. Nagato looks over at Kabuto.

"May I ask who are you?" he asked. His Rinnegan staring Kabuto staring dead in the eye.

"I-I'm Kabuto. I'm the one who reanimated you and all of your fellow Akatsuki." he stammered.

"Ah. I see. Kabuto. You made one big mistake." he said in his monotone voice.

"W-what would that be?" Kabuto asked Nagato.

"You allowed me to move, and control my chakra. **Chibaku Tensei.**" A black orb formed in Nagato's hand. He released it towards Kabuto, and the Earth around them encompassed Kabuto, as well as the Akatsuki corpses. Before Konan could be pulled, Nagato grabbed her. He then dashed to a cave he found nearby. He was unaware of what happened to Kabuto and the others. He called off Chibaku Tensei, assuming that Kabuto would have been incapacitated. He also called it off to recover 2 more people. Hidan, and Kakuzu. They were a good team, and he feels as though he may need them again. All 3 of the rescued reanimations gained conscious soon after.

"What happened? And why are we alive?" Konan asked.

"Some fool named Kabuto reanimated us, and allowed me to control my chakra. He should be dead now. I rescued you, Hidan, and Kakuzu, because we have a very important mission." Nagato replied.

"And what in the name of Jashin would that be?" Hidan growled. He was vengeful towards Shikamaru, and wanted to kill him.

"We are going to take over the Hidden Sand." Nagato stated. "And we are going to reform it into Kanashimi no Mura. The Village of Sorrow."

"Alright." Kakuzu responded. "But, what is our plan?"

"Well, since Suna hosts the Kazekage, the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, we should go after him. If we defeat him, Suna will fall, and Kana can form." Hidan responded. Nagato, Konan, and Kakuzu looked at the young Jashinist in surprise.

"I bet you all didn't think I was that smart. You'd be wrong."

"Well, this is interesting. So, our assignments. Hidan and Kakuzu, bring 6 corpses of Ninja from over the world to me, then go and assassinate the Kazekage. Konan, you will come with me to kill Sasuke Uchiha. I want the powers of the Sharingan." Nagato beamed with a great big smile. His plan was coming to fruition.

"Yes, sir!" All 3 responded.

"_Sasuke Uchiha. I'm coming for you." _Nagato thought to himself.

-TIME SKIP-

"Sheesh. We finally got all these bodies." Kakuzu grunted.

"Yeah, now lets take these to Nagato." Hidan replied.

*MEANWHILE, AT THE CAVE.*

Pain finishes tinkering with his new toys, and has got himself a new Six Paths of Pain army to battle Sasuke Uchiha. With the Sharingan, + Rinnegan, he will be able to master Obito's intangibility technique, and Kamui. Now, to find Sasuke.

**Thank you for reading! This is the first chapter of my new fanfiction. New chapters should be coming out every week or so tops. About 4 days minimum.**


End file.
